vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megpoid the Music♯
Megpoid the Music♯ (メグッポイド ザ ミュージック シャープ Megpoid the Music Sharp) is a video game created by ParaPhray (パラフレ) for the PlayStation®Portable. History It is the first game starring Internet Co., Ltd.'s VOCALOID, GUMI. Both a standard and limited edition were released on March 28, 2013. Edition releases Both the standard and limited edition were released at the same date. Other than a price increase, the limited version also comes with two figurines – a petanko and puchikko mini figure made by Penguin Parade. The petanko figure features GUMI in her original outfit while the in puchikko figure she is wearing a new tomboyish costume made for this game. Features Gameplay #Up to 4 people are able to play at the same time. #There are four difficulty modes: EASY, NORMAL, CHALLENGE and EXPERT. #The scores achieved when hitting notes: "MISS", "FINE", "GOOD", "GREAT" and "BRILLIANT", with "Miss" being the worst and "Brilliant" the best. #The grades for clearing a song: "BAD", "WELL", "EXCELLENT", "WONDERFUL"Wonderful rating can be got by clear a song with no MISS but with FINE. and "PERFECT". #The game utilizes 8 different buttons: ↑↓→←○□△, the four arrows on the D-pad and the four face buttons. Notes will stream in from the right, from two to four vertical lines (depending on the difficulty), towards note markers on the left side of the screen. On the highest difficulty, players will push both arrows and symbols at the same time. SGCafe Megpoid The Music# Has Eight Buttons And Music Notes Flying All Over The Place December 14, 2012SGCafe Megpoid the Music♯: rhythm-action game system and ‘Groove Gauge’ detailed December 14, 2012 #A "Groove Gauge" that will either fill up or decrease depending on how well played the session was. GUMI Room Like in the Project DIVA series, Megpoid the Music includes a GUMI Room where players can:SGCafe Megpoid the Music# – a PSP rhythm-action game starring Vocaloid Gumi (Images) October 10, 2012 *Change her costume and customize in-game purchased accessories. *Read GUMI's diary (once certain conditions are met). *View illustrations and PV's. Costumes See gallery for /Costumes There are around 40 different costumes (not including items or accessories) revealed to be in the game. Different types of items include presents for GUMI, room decorations and rhythm-game play items. These can be bought using in-game points earned while playing the game or unlocking while clearing songs under certain conditions. Those who pre-ordered the game in Japan received a DLC code for a "ParaPhray Pre-Order Bonus", a cheerleader costume for GUMI. Players also received an additional costume when ordering from one of three specified stores: Lawson, Animate and Sofmap. Music Featured producers Dios/Signal-P, rerulili, OSTER project, Hachioji-P, M@SATOSHI, otetsu, Aota Niina a.k.a Yuzuhiko, Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP, 40meterP, Noboru↑-P, YM, kemu, Yuuyu, takanon, cosMo@Bousou-P, 164, Umetora, Binio-P, Toku-P, Darvish-P × Silent Symphonia, buzzG, samfree, DECO*27, PIROPARU, maya, Peperon-P, monaca@10日P Song list Popular songs were to be expected. Famitsu, a Japanese video game magazine, dropped a hint that said to expect a popular song with over 4,800,000 views on Nico Nico Douga on October 11, 2012. The only GUMI song to have reached this many views is モザイクロール (Mozaik Role) by DECO*27, and was confirmed to be in the game on December 21.SGCafe Megpoid the Music♯: a closer look at akka’s new illustration for DECO*27′s ‘Mozaik Role’ December 21, 2012 Gallery Trailer Megpoid the Music♯ プロモーションムービー HD Megpoid the music game cover.jpg|Megpoid the Music♯ (standard edition) cover Megpoid the music limited edition game cover.jpg|Megpoid the Music♯ (limited edition) cover References External links *Official Site *Official YouTube Channel *Official Nico Nico Channel *Official Twitter Navigation Category:Technology Category:Games Category:GUMI Category:Megpoid the Music♯